


Presents

by orionCipher



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mentions of dead animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/orionCipher
Summary: Timed Quest Prompt 8: Secret Admirer





	Presents

It started with a starling, hobbled but singing loudly from the flat’s porch. Noctis had spotted it on his way home from his shift at Standing Sushi, more than a little startled to see one so far from a park. He carefully put it in an empty shoe box and begged a ride off Iggy to a nearby avian vet. Half an hour later they had patched it up, promising an easy enough recovery, and sent it to a specialty shelter for rehabilitation.

Within a week a small mouse was on the same step, cold and still. They did not seek out a vet.

Ths next day was roughly half a gecko.

Three days later it was a sizeable mound of bluejay feathers, several spotted with blood.

Butterfly parts.

Literal animal shit.

Legless grasshoppers, most missing heads.

An unidentifiable mass of red and slick.

The crownsguard had been called, cameras had been set up, and nothing had been seen - not a face or a figure or even a shadow - but the ‘gifts’ kept coming.

Ignis refused to let Noctis out of his sight, the latter jittery and exhausted from sleepless nights and days filled with thoughts of his faceless harrasser.

And then, mere days before Noctis would be recalled to the castle for his own safety, the culprit revealed themselves.

“Mrow.”

Eight pounds six ounces of deadly, fluid grace came strutting up the walkway with a vole in mouth. It sized up the guard at the door, the advisor stepping out of the door, and the prince right behind him. It moved with purpose to Noctis’ feet, dropping the gift and twinning about his legs with loud, rumbling purrs.

Had they not been in such a state of panic the last month, Ignis would’ve laughed, but instead settled for his Sigh of Disappointment™ and a peck on his boyfriend’s crown.

“Looks like we found your secret admirer, Noct,” he said, sliding an arm around his shoulders, “Now what what say you finally stop feeding every stray cat in Insomnia?”

“But th-”

The vole jerked awake - stunned, not dead - and dashed into the apartment, the cat hot on it’s trail.

“Maybe.”


End file.
